1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic-device packaging technique and mounting technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a photoelectric conversion element, can be packaged into an electronic component, and the electronic component can be installed in an electronic module.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-175474 discloses a solid-state image pickup device in which a translucent cap is fixed to an envelope with a bonding member. Here, the boding member is formed of an ultraviolet curing adhesive containing glass beads having a diameter of about 0.5 to 10 μm.